The Wanted Child
by shingekinoaddict
Summary: Fran was an unwanted child who's considered as a freak by everyone. What will he do when he becomes wanted by faeries and cavity imps. Inspired from chapter 347. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"Grandma, I'm going out to play." _Fran wore his slippers and was about to dash out the small hut._

"Wait; make sure to eat this lunch I made for you okay?" _The old woman handed a small lunch box to the teal haired boy._

"But Grandma your lunch tastes bad." _The little boy frowned_.

"Eat it or starve." _The woman smiled darkly._

"Hai…" _Fran was about to leave when her grandma stopped her. _

"Fran won't you remove that hat? It's disturbing. I don't think the kids in the village would play with you with that hat on."

_Fran was silent for a few seconds and said_ "Well it is better being avoided than receiving stones. I'm going now~!" _The teal haired boy waved good bye and ran away._

"Geez that kid… no matter what you do nothing will change." _The old woman returned to the hut._

_The Varia was walking for miles but they still haven't caught a glimpse of Fran._

"Upstream huh… we still have a long way to go." _The long haired captain said_.

_Something fell from above the mountain._

"It's a frog…" _Levi picked it up and showed the dizzy toad to the others_.

_They climbed up the mountain from where the frog fell._

"He's playing in a place like this." _The prince thought out loud._

"He's no ordinary child alright." _Lussuria confirmed._

_When they reached the top they saw the Kokuyo gang._

"Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Varia… I see you're after my little one too." _The leader Rokudo spoke._ "Too bad but we shall be the ones to acquire Fran."

"We'll see about that." _Squalo hissed._

"Oi, is that him?" _The prince pointed at a child with a huge apple hat._

"As usual Grandma's lunchboxes are terrible. Well maybe I should stir up some trouble." _Fran dived down the river. _

"Ah… the current's not strong enough. Well even when I was washed away to the ocean last time no one noticed." _He talked to himself as he swam._

_Then he felt their presence._

_He looked at them with bored eyes._

"Crap. I'm seeing faeries." _He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice._


	2. Chapter 2

"What on earth did you say?" _Superbi Squalo shouted at the top of his lungs._

"Pfft. You Varia don't make much of an impression." _Rokudo Mukuro stepped up and called to the young boy._

"Little one, don't you remember me? I'm your master." _He stretched his hands to the boy._

"Ah! I remember now. A meteor fell last night! The sky must have dropped a pineapple fairy." _Fran ran away skipping._

_Rokudo's face turned to stone._

"Gahaha. Who's not making much of an impression now Rokudo Mukuro?" _Squalo snickered and the prince laughed his creepy laugh._

"Ah! I remember you!" _Fran pointed at the Varia._ "You're the famous group!"

"You finally remembered huh?" _Squalo pushed a bunch of his long hair at his back with a smug._

"Bingo~! Shishishi." _The Prince grinned ear to ear._

"You're the Cavity Imps!" _Fran pointed at them in fear and ran away skipping._

"I saw you at the television last night! Go away!"

_Everyone was pissed at Fran right now, specially a certain blonde._

"The prince is not a cavity imp!" _The blonde charged towards the teal haired boy._

"Belphegor wait! Don't kill him! Boss will be pissed." _Squalo warned the blonde but it was too late. He threw three knives at the young boy._

"Ah!" _The boy turned away in fear. The knives flew through the hat, it dispersed and came together again._

"It seems that the hat is an illusion." _Mukuro smirked in anticipation as he looked at his soon to be disciple._

"Help me! The prince of the cavity imps is trying to kill me!" _Fran stopped when Chikusa tried to calm him down._

"Calm down byon~ we're on your side byon~."

_Fran dropped his jaw in disbelief and ran away yelling. _"Only an idiot would be able to say "byon" with such a serious face. Go away! You'll contaminate me with you stupidity!"

_Fran nearly bumped at Levi._ "Playtime's over brat."

"What the…he's trying to be scary but he's not that scary at all, this cavity imp." _Fran ignored him._

_He ran away until Squalo, Rokudo and the fair skinned guy waited for him with their weapons ready._

"Stop it already." _Rokudo ordered Fran._

"W-what should I do? I have to calm them down. I don't want to be a roasted frog. I want to be an apple." _Fran teared up._

"Wait a second. You… did you hit your head somewhere?" _Squalo inquired._

"Grandma said my head got hit by a block of cheese_." Fran answered innocently._

"What did you say?" _Rokudo and Squalo said in unison._

"Ne, Superbi Squalo I must have a word with you." _Rokudo smiled at the white haired captain._

"Actually, me too." _Squalo turned to him the same way._

"You can have Fran." _They both handed him to each other._

"You train him and make him a full fledged illusionist until he reaches the Varia quality!" _Squalo argued._

"You take care of him until he remembers everything then give him back to me!" _Rokudo argued._

"Then let's play rock paper scissors. The one who loses shall have Fran." _Squalo recommended._

"That sounds nice. How about I pick one of you while closing my eyes_?" Fran closed his eyes turned around and was about to point at one group when Belphegor threw more knives at him. Fran dodged in time screamed while shutting his eyes and pointing at the prince._

"Help me the prince of cavity imps is targeting me again!" _He bumped to Lussuria and the Gaylord just smiled at him._

"It seems he's ours captain~." _Lussuria smiled and rested his chin on top of Fran's hat._

_Squalo glared at Belphegor._

_Rokudo shaked the prince's hand while saying_ "Congratulations. Take care of my little one okay. Kokuyo let's go." _Then the group went away._

"Be-l-phe-gor… You bastard… you're dead." _Squalo bent his head downward and glared at Belphegor._

"B-but he was being too annoying!" _Belphegor was justifying his acts._

"Maa, maa, it can't be helped. But we completed Boss' mission for us so it's good ne." _Lussuria smiled brightly._

"Wait a second. It's good that the faeries are gone now but why are the cavity imps here anyway?" _Fran questioned._

"Grrr… First of all, for your information, we're Varia. We're an assassination group for the mafia Vongola. I'm Superbi Squalo, the rain guardian. He's Lussuria, the sun guardian. The one who's been stabbing you since earlier is Prince the Ripper, Belphegor, the storm guardian. He's Levi, the lightning guardian. We have a boss but he's not here."

_Squalo introduced them._

_Fran yawned and his eyelids were half closed._ "I'm sleepy…" _Fran stretched his arms toward the direction of the blonde._ "Carry me to the hut."

"Why would the prince do that?" _Bel retorted_.

"Because you're the reason I'm tired. Suddenly throwing your knives like that." _Fran shivered and teared up._

_Bel feeling guilt for the first time in his life apologized and agreed to carry the boy back to the hut_. "F-fine. I just have to carry you right. Geez."

"Re-really~?" _Fran sniffled and his eyes were sparkling_. "Yay! Piggyback!" _Fran jumped on Bel's back._

"Ouch! Calm down applehead." _Bel almost stumbled._

_Fran hugged Bel's neck tighter._ "Despite its appearance your outgrown hair smells nice. It feels nice too. Hehehe…. Like a pillow." _Then Fran dozed off._

"He's still just a kid after all ne." _Lussuria chuckled._ "Didn't you notice earlier? He was frowning the whole time as if he's confused and scared. He's just a really honest kid."

"Way too observant… and tactless." _Squalo added._

"Jeez, he sure was feisty and now he's sleeping like a log." _Levi poked Fran._

_Somehow Bel's instinct told him to pull Fran away from Levi so that the lightning guardian's hand fell off. This shocked Bel as much as it did to Levi._

"H-he was falling." _Bel turned away._

"Was he now? I think you were holding him just fine." _Squalo smirked._

_The Gaylord squealed and went into "fangay" moment_ "Kyaah~ You two look so cute together!" _and swayed his hips sideways while clasping his hands together._

"Che.. isn't it about time we went back to the Old hag's house and take this frog with us back to Italy." _Bel inquired._

"Yeah, we no longer have the need to stay longer. Let's go." _Squalo led the group down the mountain._

_A.N._

Kyah~ Reviews can really motivate people ne~

I know my writing sucks and I just write what I feel like writing but I'd still like to know what you think about this err… story.


	3. Chapter 3

"P-pardon?" The old lady was shocked. They were going to take Fran away from her.

She couldn't believe her ears. 'They're going to take away Fran! **FRAN!**'

"I have been taking care of Fran since he was a child. I'm telling you he's quite a bother. Never shows any life towards anything, really tactless, that's Fran I say." The old lady discouraged them from taking him."

Belphegor was quite upset. 'She's his grandma right. How can she say that?'

"Still we would like to take him. Within him is a talent we wish to hone." Squalo insisted.

"Talent?" The old lady laughed. "The only talent he has is to hide his expression! Really now what talent could you be thinking of?"

"Stop yapping old lady and just hand his things to us. We could care less what you think of him." Belphegor stepped into the house. "Where's his room?"

The old lady was quite pissed but since Bel wore his manic grin she couldn't fight back.

"I-in the cupboard beneath the stairs." She told him reluctantly.

"Shishishi~ Thanks a lot." Bel skipped to the cupboard with Fran on his back.

"Now misters, what would be my end of the deal?" The old woman crossed her arms.

"Tsk, we're taking a burden from you so you should be thankful." Mammon grunted.

"How about the times I took care of him since his useless father ran away and her stupid mother took her own life? Won't I get paid for taking care of him all my life?" The old hag turned hideous after losing her calm composure.

Fran woke up on a comfy chair. He rubbed his eyes and asked "Where am I?"

"You're in our private jet plane." Squalo answered him.

"Aha… and why am I here?" Fran raised an eyebrow.

"You're going with us to Italy, Froggy~ Shishishi!" Belphegor added a little tune to his sentence.

"Aha… Wait! What about Grandma? What'd she say? What about my things?" Fran panicked.

"Shishishi, we didn't take any of your belongings since its all trash, as for the old hag…" Bel looked at Squalo.

Squalo looked at Levi.

Levi looked at Lussuria.

"E-err… She… she'll be fine. She was… fine with you going with us." Lussuria looked out the window. He never noticed it up until now but the clouds look cute from up close.

Fran doubted it. "Just tell me she was ecstatic about me leaving. All I ever bring her is trouble." Fran looked at his left and saw the most awesome thing he saw. At least he thinks so.

"WOAH! It's a ship in the sky!" Fran leaped up and stared outside with sparkling eyes.

Everyone was taken aback. Way too go bringing up a topic and changing it as you wish.

"What a willful kid." Bel snickered the way he does it.

"Look Bel-senpai that one looks like a castle! You should find your princess there!" Fran pointed at it while looking at Bel.

"Right, you acknowledge the fact that I'm a prince in the present which is good but I don't really want to see a princess in the sky." Bel grinned- as usual.

"Why not?" Fran tilted his head a bit to the right and frowned a bit in confusion a really cute thing to do.

'Crap this frog sure knows what to do.' Bel twitched his eyebrow, well not like anyone could see him do that, nevertheless his creepy grin remained unchanged in the outside, but you could feel he was uneasy inside. Having this cute creature with huge eyes stare at you intensely would make you feel uneasy. Bel was fighting his inner self to gulp the kid down.

"B-because Froggy, I'm not a street rat who went to a magical cave and saw a magical carpet that can fly. I'm a genuine prince." Bel smirked and thought 'pretty nice comeback, eh?'

"Pfft." Fran burst into laughter and so did the other members of the Varia.

"B-bel, you watch fairy tales?" Squalo almost fell off the chair laughing.

"Mou, you guys, you don't have any dreams do you. Every child has watched Disney cartoons, right Bel?" Luss backed him up but it was no good coming from a Gaylord.

Bel hissed at every one of them and swore to himself he'd kill them all later. When his- this cute little ange- frog stopped laughing and look away. For now, he'd look at hi- the frog in satisfaction.

_A.N._

Yosh! That ends it for now. Eherm, excuse me for the cliffhanger for I'm trying to charge my thoughts into one direction but apparently Alladin popped out of nowhere and I knew it was gonna get worse if I continued so I'ma stop 'ere 'kay?

Eherm. About the part where the grandma turned hideous… well I cut that scene for the future. Yes! Apparently I'm now thinking ahead about what I'm gonna do about this fiction.

If my fiction was a food then I'd describe it as edible since it's not so good. Nevertheless I want to know your thoughts about this one.

Please no flames or insults just correct my grammatical discrepancies and way of writing professionally.

'kay so review please… 'cause it helps a lot?


End file.
